Stories from Berk
by vicmwilliams
Summary: This is going to be a collection of oneshots and drabbles from HTTYD. I'm new to this so please leave me some constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was already low in the sky, but the sound of metal clanking could still be heard coming from the forge. No doubt Hiccup was in there creating some new kind of weapon or enhancing one of his old inventions. once he got a new idea in his mind, he wouldn't rest until it was a reality. This made for many sleepless nights fueled by determination and excitement. It was cute though, Astrid loved the firey look in his eye when he showed her his blueprints or talked about his latest ideas with her. It always amazed her how dedicated he could be once he set his mind to something.

Toothless was sitting outside newar the entrance dozing. She patted his head as she walked by him, then made her way inside. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her boyfriend bent over, pounding on a piece of glowing hot metal. It was hot in the forge, of course, and there were beads of sweat glistening all over his forehead, and the back of his neck. His head jerked up as she walked into view and his lips spread out into a smile to match hers.

"evening, Milady. what brings you down here?" he asked as he set his project aside and wiped his sweat off with his apron.

"just swung by to see what you were up to" she said, flopping down into his desk chair. "I have'nt seen you all day".

"I know, sorry" he had his head lowered almost in shame. "I have some really great new ideas for the fire prevention system though, things that would make your job alot esier.

She had to admit that once the dragons and vikings had made their peace, there were alot more fires she had to worry about. not the huge kinds she had to deal with before when there were attacks, but small ones all across Berk. she was running across the whole island trying to help people put out fires in their homes that their undertrained dragons had started.

"Wow, that's awesome!" she sat up in the seat. She loved any idea that meant the oppritunity to spend more time with stormfly.

She sat and listened to him talk about the system he had worked out, and at first she was really interested, but as his words slipped into a technical complicated state, she found it hard to pay attention. Instead she kept herself occupied by watching the way the tiny scar on his chin moved when he moved his lips to make words.

"Astrid?" he was looking at her questioningly.

"Huh? sorry, I zoned out for a minute." she said, then quickly added "not because you were being boring though! I'm just kind of tired." she said sheepishly.

He laughed. "it's fine, I think we both need some rest. I'll just fill you in tomorrow at the academy."

"OK, I'll hold you to that" she smiled at him as he collected his things and they walked to the door.

Just as they were about to part ways, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"bye, I love you-" his eyes got wide, he backed up a few steps. So did Astrid, her eyes were equally as big as his, if not bigger, in suprise. Those were three words he had never said to her before, and they caught her off guard (which was not an easy thing to do).

She would be lying if she said she had never thought about Hiccup in respects to love. She often lay awake at night wondering if what they had could qualify as the rare emotion. Her mother had told her that when it happened, she would know for sure. In fact, when they had first started dating her mother had pulled her aside and told her the story of how she fell in love with her father when they were around the same age in hopes of inspiring Astrid to take her relationship with Hiccup seriously.

Now that the words had made their way out into the cool night air, Hiccup wished desperatley that he could take them back. Not because he didn't mean them. No, there was not a doubt in his mind that he was in love with her, and he had been for a long, _long_ time. It was the shocked look his girlfriend was giving him that made him wish he could retract what he had just said.

"I- Uh..." he mumbled, running his hands nervously through his hair. He was going to say something else, but was cut off by her lips on his and all of his thoughts were gone in an instant.

She had her hands cradling his face, and she kept them there after she pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too." she said, and she meant it. Her mother had been right, when it's love, you just know it.

They stood like that for a minute longer, her hands on his face and his around her waist untill toothless lifted his big black head and jumped between them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright, bud. You know We love you too." Hiccup told him as he scratched behind his ears. "We should get going, Astrid. See you tomorrow?"

She pulled him in for one last hug before turing to go to her own home. "Of course you will! I love you" she giggled as she said the last part, loving the way the words rolled off of her lips.

"I love you too, Milady" He whispered in her ears.

Later that night as she was laying in bed those words kept playing through her head like a lulliby, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. fall

"UUUGGGHHHHH. Remind me again why we're doing this?" Snotlout whined up at Hiccup. "We have dragons, remember?"

"We need to be prepared for any situation, just in case we're ever seperated." Hiccup explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. As Hiccup had grown and matured he had managed to gain respect from most of Berk as the Cheif's son, but not from Snotlout. He was just as obstinate as ever.

Hiccup was nearing the top of his tree with Astrid just a few branches above him. Looking over his shoulder he could see Fishlegs struggling to find a branch thick enough to support him, Meatlug hovering a few feet away from him giving him moral support. Ruff and Tuff were stepping all over each other, using eachother's heads as foot holds. Snotlout was still at the bottom of his tree, he couldn't seem to reach any of the branches above him with his stout arms.

Hiccup was still looking over at his friends as he reached up for another branch. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen that this was the branch that his girlfriend had all of her weight on. The branch bowed under the weight of two fully grown people. Then, all at once, there was a snap, a scream, and a second later a thud.

Astrid was on the ground, unconscious. Toothless was the first one by her side, nudging her head with his own trying to see if she was okay. Stormfly was there soon after nipping at her hair with concern. The rest of the riders were all rushing down out of their trees simultaneously, then crowding around her on the ground.

Hiccup took her head into his hands, lifting it off of the ground. Looking up, he judged that the fall must have been at least ten feet. His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding as his mind immediately started to jump to the worst conclusions. He could see that she was breathing so he knew that she was alive, but the words 'coma' and 'paralysis' were jumping around in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking'this is my fault'.

In almost a trance he loaded her on the back of Toothless. He had to sit with her in his lap so that she wouldn't slip out of the saddle as they flew at high speed back to town. Stormfly and the rest of the riders were following them close behind.

They flew until they reached the home of Gothi. Astrid was carried in by a distraught Hiccup and lay tenderly on her work table. She looked her over in her wordless way and nodded to herself. She wrote her strange symbols on a piece of paper and handed it to Hiccup. He knew exactly what to do. Leaning down, he kissed Astrid softly on her temple and ran out.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were all waiting just outside the door with their dragons. "Is she going to be ok?" Fishlegs asked wringing his hands together.

"Yeah, She's not gonna die or anything, is she?" asked Tuffnut, which provoked Ruffnut to punch him hard in the stomach. "What? we were all thinking it!" he defended himself.

Hiccup pushed through them all, making eye contact with Snotlout in the process. He remained silent, thank the gods. Hiccup was not in the mood for his insensitive remarks.

He jumped on Toothless and they took off. They flew to the forges where they could hear Gobber singing to himself as he filled out customer orders.

"Gobber!" Hiccup burst through the front door. "We need you to read this message from Gothi." Gobber dropped what he was doing, used to getting requests like this being the only one who could understand her. He looked over the paper He had been give, and his face drooped. "Astrid's got a broken leg m'boy." he told him soberly. "Gothi says she won't be able to walk for at least a month."

Hiccup sighed with relief. A broken leg was bad, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She would be very upset that she would have to stay off her feet for a month, but he was just happy that it wasn't anything worse.

"Thanks, Gobber." he said.

"Ah, no problem. If I were you though, I would head back to Gothi's. When Astrid wakes up she better hear the news from someone she likes." Hiccup nodded and made his way out.

"C'mon bud, lets get back." he said and toothless jumped into the air.

They were greeted by Astrid's family when they got to Gothi's. Fishlegs had taken the liberty to tell them what had happened. Her little sister Calypso was sitting by her side with her mom and dad while her three little brothers explored Gothi's many strange books and scrolls.

Hiccup joined Calypso and Astrid's parents and took one of her hands into his own while he explained what had happened.

"She'll have to stay off of her leg for about a month." he told them. They looked at each other grimly. Astrid would not be happy about that. They sat with her for a few more hours, until the sun set. Astrid's mother and father went home for the night, along with everyone else who had set up camp outside of the house. After some gentle persuasion, Hiccup convinced Gothi to let him stay the night by her side in case she awoke in the night.

Astrid sat up very suddenly. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and another minute to remember what had happened. All she could think about was the sharp pain stemming from her leg and how much her head was aching. She looked down to see two things : her leg bound up in a splint, and Hiccup asleep in a chair next to her. She shook him awake.

"Huh?" he woke up, shaking his head a few times to make himself more alert. "Hey, you're awake!" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, but why was I asleep?" she asked. She could remember falling, but that was it.

He filled her in on everything that had happened, and when he was finished the sun had just started to peek through the trees. She tried to take it all in, but quite honestly she was overwhelmed. Looking down at the leg that she wouldn't be allowed to use for a while, she tried to remain optimistic. 'Come on,' she thought to herself, 'At least I still have a leg...'

Gothi interrupted her thoughts by pushing a bag of herbs into her hands. Astrid blinked. She hadn't noticed Gothi wake up or walk over to her, but suddenly she was right in front of her. Looking down to the bag she recognized peppermint, willow, and ginger, all pain relievers.

"Thank You." she said, looking back at the mysterious woman. Gothi just nodded and went back to her business.

Hiccup nudged her. "Let's get out of here, I'm sure your parents will want to know you're awake." With those words, he leaned down and picked her up the way a man would carry his wife on their wedding day. He thanked Gothi before he backed out of the door.

Stormfly practically tackled them when the stepped out. She had been waiting outside for Astrid since the day before.

"Hey, girl!" Astrid was so happy to see her. Her dragon nudged her in the way she always did when she wanted to go flying. Astrid frowned, "Sorry, girl. not today. Not for a while, actually."

Hiccup looked down at her sympathetically. He jumped on Stormfly's back with Astrid still in his arms. "Let's take her home, OK?" he asked. The beautiful dragon made a noise in agreement, they took off towards the Hofferson home. before they knew it Astrid was in her own bed with Stormfly's head in her lap and her boyfriend's arm around her shoulder.

Hiccup spent the day catering to her every need. He got her water, food, made her a tea with the herbs Gothi had given her, and entertained her when she got bored. The entertainment mostly consisted of nonverbal activities that included her hands raking through his hair and his lips exploring hers.

Soon she became restless. Astrid Hofferson was not the type to sit around, and being forced to stay on her butt all day relying on other people to move around did not bode well with her.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel guilty. It had been his idea to climb trees, and his fault that she fell. There had to be something he could do...

Suddenly he got an idea. She noticed him sit up an could practically hear the gears turning in his head. He looked over at her, about to explain himself, but she already understood.

He kissed her. "I'll be back..." he told her and then he was gone.

Gobber watched him working in the forge, making something he couldn't quite recognize. It looked like a chair, but it was unlike any chair he had ever sat in. He worked through the night until he had finished. Then, when a new day had dawned he triumphantly took his creation to his girlfriend who was waiting bored in her bedroom.

She sat up in her bad when he showed it to her. It was, as far as she could tell, a chair on wheels. She burst into laughter, but bit her lip to contain it when she saw his face.

"It's for you!" He told her excitedly. "You can sit in it and turn the wheels, that way you can go anywhere without help!"

She looked skeptical, so he lifted her and placed her in it. She turned the wheels a bit, testing it out. Hiccup taught her how to turn and maneuver the wheels so that she could move fluidly.

"This is so great!" she reached up to hug him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Milady" he replied. "Besides, I don't think I would be able to hand taking care of you for another month. Talk about needy-OW!" His sentence was punctuated by a sharp punch in the arm. Her leg might have been broken but her arms worked just fine.

"You know you loved it." she teased him, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back not wanting to admit that he really had.


End file.
